Mia's World
by Little Red Robin
Summary: Mia, a powerful water adept, goes on a quest to stop the four lighthouses from getting lit. [miaisaac]
1. The beginning

Mia's World

This is the story of Mia and her many adventures. This is written in her point of view. This first chapter is about her childhood.

**The Story**

I have always been a solitary child; I have always kept myself to myself. I have always been like that, maybe it is because I am water adept or maybe it is something else.

I have no real family. My parents died in a terrible storm when I was a baby. I was found lying next to them remarkably alive. I was found by an old couple who were walking home from the light house. "There you were lying there half frozen and I took your cold body in my arms and wrapped you in my shawl" said Grandmother, when she told me the story again last night of how I was found. She is not my grandmother she is the person who found and brought me up. Grandfather helped too he is like a father to me, but wiser. He tells many stories of our village.

I live in the village of Imil near the Mercury Lighthouse where it is almost always snowing. I love Imil it seems such a magical place.

I am not your average girl. I am small and thin and my hair is strangely blue. I love my hair it remind me of water, the way it glides down my back and shimmers in the morning light. My eyes are like the ocean; well that is what Grandfather tells me.

It is not just my looks that I am unusual. I have certain powers. Grandfather spotted I had healing powers when I was Five. I was playing with my friend Elizabeth when she fell and hurt her knee. I went over to see what I could do. I touched her knee in hope to soothe the pain. The instant I touched it healed instantly. Grandfather who had seen Elizabeth fall and had come to help her saw what happened when I touched her knee.

He was very surprised at this, although he knew exactly what to do. He took me to the elders of the village. The elders said I had to power of are ancient tribe. I had to powers needed to become a member of the Mercury Clan.

The Mercury Clan is the group of healers and warriors who protect Imil and the lighthouse. The power of water is passed through the clan and only the people with distinct power are let in.

Ever since that day I was a member of the Mercury Clan. I studied hard and I was the best apart from Alex.

Alex was the leader of the Mercury Clan he possessed a great knowledge of the powers of water. He knew much about the light house. Then one day he left Imil and no one has seen him since. I took charge of his duties and trained new members and did the healing.

I am seventeen now and there is trouble in the village. The water of Hermes which flows from the lighthouse has stopped. Ever since it stopped a coughing sickness has plagued our village. Something is not right. I sense a strong force heading towards Imil. I fear for my people and for the village I love. I don't know what to do. What is going on? I will be brave. I will protect my village.

End of chapter one.


	2. The Lighthouse

Chapter two- The Lighthouse

There are strangers in the village. Three boys, two of them are my age. The other is younger. They speak of a great danger. I heard this from the Inn keeper. You see they spent the night in the Inn. I am too shy to meet them. I am not bold when it comes to meeting people. I would prefer to stay inside and watch them. My only friend is Elizabeth who moved away three years ago. I miss her sometimes.

The coughing sickness has become worse. Grandfather caught it. When I heard the news I went to cure him. When I arrived I met the strangers. I was very nervous but I managed to stay calm. I felt so shy.

I observed them as I went towards Grandfather. They seemed very worried about something. I do not know what. "Please stand aside, I need to look after grandfather" I told them. They stepped aside as I healed him. Then suddenly I saw the lighthouse come alight. Oh no, it can't be. My village is threatened. This is terrible news I ran from the strangers to the lighthouse. I must stop them.

When I arrived at the lighthouse, the doorway was blocked by a statue. I tried to move it but it was too heavy. As I tried to push it, the strangers arrived. They introduced themselves to me. "I am Isaac" said the golden haired boy; he had the sort of face I could trust. I felt my insides squirm; I think I am in love. I will not tell him about how I feel at present. The tall boy introduced him self as Garet. He was very tall and red haired and seemed nice enough but I feel slightly nervous of him. The third slightly younger is Ivan.

After I introduced myself, I asked them is they could move the statue. "Yes easy" said Isaac with a laugh. He suddenly conjured a great hand; the hand moved the statue with ease. I stared at him stunned. Isaac looked at me puzzled. Then I hurried off through the doorway.

As I continued down the passage I bumped into a monster blocked me. Once again Isaac helped me. Ivan said to me" Let us come with you, we want to help". I accepted his offer and we traveled through the lighthouse together.

It wasn't easy. It was scary, though I don't want the others to know. We faced many challenges, although I barley knew the boys; we worked well together. When we finally reached the top, I saw the lighthouse ignite. I gasped. This was bad news for Imil. I must protect Imil.

Another dose of awful news, Alex has turned against the ancient group which taught him so much. Power is all that matters to him now. Alex left to see the world, instead he found power. He has allied himself with Saturos and Mercredi. They intend to unleash the power of the Elemental Stars on the world; if this happens then everyone is in danger. I hate him, Alex asked me to join him but I never will. This is another one of my faults I am stubborn.

Isaac is angry with them too, they kidnapped his friends. We battled Saturos for Isaac's friend's freedom. We defeated him; unfortunately Isaac's friends were not freed. Isaac was eager to leave and give chase of his friends but then I pointed out the Water of Hermes has been fixed. Isaac quickly took a flask and filled it with the water. "This is another part of the quest" Isaac said smiling.

When we returned to Imil, I decided to leave to leadership of the Mercury Clan to Sam who is kind and gentle. I have found destiny has thrown me in the path of Isaac and his friends. I will leave Imil. I will return someday.

End of chapter two

Chapter three will be coming soon. Thank you for reading.


	3. Errands

Chapter Three- Errands

We arrived in a forest known as Kolmia, I was very uneasy when I entered. I have never been in a forest before; I found the experience curious and a bit spooky.

I have also found out about what the story with the lighthouse. Garet told me, the elemental stars were stolen from their home town of Vale when they were investigating the Sole Sanctum. They did this with their friend Jenna and Kraden, the professor. Unfortunately Saturos and Mercredi stole the elemental stars and kidnapped Jenna and Kraden. They also found out Jenna's older brother Felix was alive, although he was supposedly killed in a terrible storm. Now they are trying to stop them lighting the lighthouses and their many adventures on their pursuit of them. I very much enjoyed the tale.

When Garet had finished telling me the story we were there, it was a huge clearing and there stood two huge trees with faces. Isaac walked over to the bigger tree on the right. "Tret I brought you the water of Hermes" he said. He poured the water down Tret's mouth. Tret suddenly became better and some kind of power burst from his leaves, he thanked us gratefully and did some sort of spell. Ivan told me Tret had accidentally turned the people of Kolmia (a small village near the forest) in to trees.

After this we made a quick stop in Bilbin then traveled on across Kolmia Bridge. We spent the night at a temple.

Isaac and the rest of the group must pass a test to be able to receive the power of Force which is needed to pass through another forest. I am worried about the test, What if we fail. I will try and sleep.

I was reluctant this morning to go into the cave but we had to, I had to try to be brave. I felt like it was impossible, I hate dark small spaces.

The cave was not as bad as I thought it would be there were light torches and it seemed very spacious. I was a little less afraid but I still wanted to run out.

We couldn't run out until we finished the task, we didn't have to but we knew Isaac was determined. When we finally finished the puzzle it was late so we decided to give the item to the leader in the morning, I am so tired.

I never want to go in a cave again. The leader was pleased that we completed the task and told us to keep the item which we had found. The item was the Orb of Force; it gave a new power to whoever held it.

With this power we headed it to the forest. The forest is not like Kolmia, it is bigger and easier to get lost. It is also is very dark and at night it is scary.

We have also found footprints, which Isaac incites we follow; I don't want to find out what made them.

We found the creature who made them, it is an animal I have never seen before, all I know is it attacked us without mercy. The battle was very hard and when we finally defeated the creature we were all exhausted and weak.

We arrived in Xian the following morning, exhausted and badly bruised. I was so relived to slide into the bed in the Inn. I fell asleep in an instant. I am still getting used to life on the road.

Chapter Four may not come out for a while because I may not have a chance to write because I am going away. Sorry about that, if I get a chance I will write chapter four.


End file.
